sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dac
:Needs a recent history update. :*''The following pages need to be created here in order to protect visitors from reading non-IC EU information and otherwise confusing them (the source pages are of the same name on Wookieepedia).'' :** Coral City :** Coral Depths City :** Domed City of Aquarius :** Crystal Reef :** Heurkea Floating City :** Morjanssik :** Pisces Base :** Valley of the Giant Oysters :** Tikkes ::-If we have no distinct IC history for these places on the game (people using them as RP stage locations, for example), then I think it's just as confusing, and not to mention more unnecessary work, to want to create pages for them here. If you need the names to be listed in Major Settlements, just don't link them to anywhere, Wookieepedia or here. --Lolkje 15:58, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::-I intend on using them, or at least some of them, in a plot. But, if I decide not to use them, I'll just de-link them. -- SW1 Kyle 19:16, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Shipyards If the shipyards were destroyed by the Death Star III, wouldn't it make more sense to not list them here? Or at least label them as destroyed? EIDT: Never mind. Don't listen to me any more. ;) AdmiralQuar 22:29, 12 May 2006 (UTC) *We can label them as destroyed, yeah. --Danik Kreldin 12:26, 13 May 2006 (UTC) *The shipyards were destroyed in 9 ABY. I'm certain that by 16 ABY, they've been rebuilt. But, I need to have a discussion with the admin about this, because it will come into play soon. We've been claiming that they are rebuilt. -- SW1 Kyle 12:27, 10 April 2007 (UTC) *Actually, these very well may not exist. We're trying to piece together a history. OS Paladin may be our primary ship repair/construction facility, though I'm not sure. There's no in-game history on it that I've found yet. Lojke points out EU says Lianna has a Sienar HQ, so that may be a non-coded option. I think, from a game mechanics standpoint, the NR needs to have something, at least for now... the suspense resumes! :/ -- SW1 Kyle 21:15, 15 April 2007 (UTC) **I have vague recollections of events. The Mon Cal shipyards were destroyed by the DSIII as detailed in history, and the NR was left to the Corellian shipyards (which would later fall into Imperial hands). However, the game administration recognized the need for a tried and true NR shipyard (Republic Engineering sort of thing) and OS Paladin was built over Calamari - if I recall, OS Paladin was meant to be the replacement for the Mon Cal shipyards, constructed under Peshk's administration, though I may be wrong. --Danik Kreldin 01:49, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ***I recall there being some controversy over Paladin. It was built for some independent character affiliated with Peshk, and that person used it for B-wings and stuff... I don't remember exactly, just very vague recollections that draw up B-wings, Bothans, and trouble. Best person to ask is Tyler (Peshk's alt). --Danik Kreldin 01:53, 16 April 2007 (UTC)